Another World of K: Memory of Red
by xninaxhangx
Summary: Mikoto and Kusanagi are going through high school life along having Totuska by their side. Totsuka has his own friends who are Nagisa Tachibana and Aiko Matsuo. With them meeting Mikoto and Kusanagi, they all started their friendship together. As time runs by, each of them might even run into romance on their way...
1. Chapter One: Seeing You Again

"Hm… which one should I get?" Kaito asked.

"Why would it matter? It's just a flower?" Jun said.

"But it's for Nagi…" Kaito said as he looked towards Jun.

"Ugh…" Jun looked towards the flowers. "Get her the lotus; she keeps on babbling about it." Jun said, Kaito picked up one lotus flower, handing money to the flower clerk. "I really don't see why you would even buy her flowers. We're just going to hang out with her, not like it's a special date." Jun said.

"I know but she said she loves flowers, I thought it would be nice to give her one." Kaito said as he sniffed the lotus.

"Huh… their not here yet? Where are they?" Nagisa said.

"Look at the park today!" Kusanagi yelled as he opened his arms wide. "Well it does look pretty." Kusanagi said as Mikoto slurps strawberry milk.

"Hm… I guess I'll just go home…" Nagisa stood up as she suddenly gotten a text message. "Oh it's from Kaito-san." Nagisa looked at her phone.

"I'm glad that we've skip school, but then we have to pick up Totsuka." Kusanagi said as he saw Mikoto looking the other way as he was heading towards Nagisa. "Hey Mikoto, make sure you watch where you're going." Kusanagi said as Mikoto nodded, while not watching where he was going, as Mikoto bump into Nagisa.

"Ah!" Nagisa tripped over the edge of the fountain, as Mikoto catches her. "Oh…um…" Nagisa started blushing. Suddenly a biker rode by as he pushes Mikoto onto Nagisa as they both fell in the fountain. "Ah!" Nagisa yelled, as Mikoto's lips touches Nagisa's lips. Kusanagi and Totsuka looked towards them.

"AH MIKOTO!" Kusanagi called. Mikoto was on top of Nagisa as they were both soaking wet. Mikoto's eyes made contact with Nagisa, as she couldn't get her eye off of his. "Mikoto, are you alright?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yea I'm alright." Mikoto stood up as he handed Nagisa his hand. Nagisa grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. "Sorry for the fall." Mikoto said.

"Oh… um… don't worry about it…" Nagisa looked towards the water as she saw her cell phone. "Oh no my phone, gosh I feel very clumsy." Nagisa grabbed her phone as water fell out of it.

"Well looks like you're going to need a new one." Kusanagi said.

"Yea I guess so…" Nagisa shakes her phone trying to get all of the water out, as Kusanagi saw Nagisa's bra showing.

"Um… ugh… miss…" Kusanagi called as Nagisa looked towards him. Totsuka pointed towards Nagisa's chest as she looked down at her uniform, seeing her bra showing.

"AHHH!" Nagisa covered herself as she turned away.

"Don't worry we didn't see anything." Kusanagi said, as Mikoto walked over towards Kusanagi, grabbing his sweater, putting it over Nagisa, as she turned around looking towards Mikoto.

"I made your clothes wet, might as well have my sweater." Mikoto said as he walked away.

"Um… wait…!" Nagisa called out as they didn't stop to turn away. "But I don't know your name?" Nagisa said, looked at the school uniform seeing Mikoto's name on the tag. "Mikoto Suoh?" Nagisa said as she puts on the sweater.

"Nagi!" Kaito called as she looked over towards Kaito and Jun. "Wa… what happen to your clothes?" Kaito asked.

"I fell in the fountain…" Nagisa said.

"Wha? Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine, someone handed me their sweater, so I wouldn't be cold." Nagisa said as she picked up her bag. "So why are you guys late?" Nagisa asked.

"Sorry we had to go pick some flowers up because Kaito can't decide which to pick." Jun said.

"Here you go Nagi!" Kaito handed Nagisa a lotus.

"Oh a lotus… thanks…" Nagisa smiled, as Kaito did as well.

"Ugh… guys that friendship light is annoying." Jun said.

"You two know I can't skip all the time. We have exams coming up." Nagisa said as she followed Kaito and Jun.

"So what, you're not going to fail, just as long as you study you'll be fine." Jun said.

"Gees it's like you guys don't care." Nagisa pouted as she followed Kaito and Jun.

**Three weeks later…**

"Why did we have to take a break from our bikes?" Totsuka asked.

"Because, Mikoto's bike is broken, and mine had a flat tire. You didn't have to follow us if you didn't want to Totsuka. We're not making you come with us on the bus." Kusanagi said as they waited for the train.

"But why can't you guys just fix it." Totsuka said.

"Because we're on our way to school, if we keep skipping, were going to be in detention again. including we might not be able to pass our exams this year." Kusanagi said.

"Aw, I don't like taking the train." Totsuka said as the train arrived.

"Well like I said, you don't have to follow us but since you're here, you might as well follow." Totsuka and Kusanagi walked into the train seeing Mikoto standing in front of the door looking towards the other way. "Mikoto, come on. You can't afford to miss the train." Kusanagi said as Mikoto walked into the train, as the doors closed.

"Ah, exams are coming up!" Totsuka winded.

"Well if were in class every day, taking notes. I'm pretty sure we'll be alright." Kusanagi smiled.

"Ah, why are you smiling?" Totsuka asked.

"Because I've asked a friend for notes, so I'd made sure that were going to pass our exams." Kusanagi smiled as he lifted his notes.

"Wa… but I'm in middle school! How can I pass!"? Totsuka yelled.

"Well I guess you're going to have to ask someone to help you." Kusanagi said.

"Yea I know a friend who can help me. She's in the same class as me. I'll be fine; I just don't want to study for the exams." Totsuka complained.

"Well it's not like we're going to fail, all we need to do. Is making sure we all pass." Kusanagi said as Mikoto looked towards the other way seeing a girl who looked familiar.

"Hey girl why don't you come hang out with us?"

"Yea we can take you out for karaoke and get us some drinks."

"Um… no I'm fine. I don't need to go." Nagisa turned away, trying to ignore them.

"Well come on it'll be fun." The man grabbed a hold of Nagisa's hand as she tried to pull away.

"Ah… let me go!" Nagisa slapped the man's face.

"Ouch! Damn girl, you're going to pay!" The man grabbed Nagisa's uniform, almost hit her. Mikoto grabbed a hold of his hand. "Huh!"

"Let go." Mikoto said.

"Hey get lo…" Mikoto slammed the man's face to the pole as his teethes broke.

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" The other man punched Mikoto in the face, hitting his head against the pole. Mikoto turned back to him, punching him in the face. "AHH!"

"I won't repeat." Mikoto glared towards the older men's as they run off. Mikoto looked towards Nagisa as she was leaning against the door, Mikoto stared towards her. Nagisa peeked towards Mikoto as he stares.

"Um… thank you…" Nagisa said, as she started moving towards Mikoto nodding as he walked away. "Wait!" Nagisa yelled as he turned around looking towards her. She lifted up a bag, handing it to Mikoto. "Um… This is your sweater, thank you for letting me borrow it." Nagisa yelled. Mikoto grabbed a hold of the bag, pulling his sweater out.

"You washed it?"Mikoto asked as he turned his sweater around. "And sew it?" Mikoto said.

"Yes… it was a bit dirty and ripped on the side. Sorry…" Nagisa apologies as she bowed towards Mikoto.

"It's alright… I wanted to find you for the past three weeks but wasn't able to find you." Mikoto said as he put his sweater on.

"Ah… you're going to wear it now?" Nagisa asked.

"Well yea, I've been just wearing a shirt for the pass weeks, and a bit cold too." Mikoto said as he walked over towards Nagisa. "It's really great that my sweater was fixing and washed because I need it too." Mikoto said.

"Well I even got it dirty too you know" Nagisa said.

"Huh?" Mikoto looked towards Nagisa questioning.

"You might not remember, but when you were walking towards me, you were drinking strawberry milk. And it spilled between our uniforms." Nagisa said as she pointed towards her uniform, Mikoto remembered the fall, as his eyes opened wide, Nagisa giggled.

"Hm…" Mikoto looked towards Nagisa, as he notices she was giggling were cold. Nagisa looked towards the window as she notices her stop was coming.

"Well, seems like my stop is here. If I don't hurry I'll be late for class. Oh…" Nagisa grabbed a hold of her handkerchief as she handed to Mikoto, wiping his blood off from his head. "Here, you might want to take care of your head." Nagisa put the handkerchief in Mikoto's hand. Mikoto pulled his hand towards Nagisa's face, noticing a bruised mark on her left cheek. "Well then see you next time." Nagisa smiled as she walked out of the train, heading down the stairs, as Mikoto watches Nagisa run off.

"Mikoto, there you are?" Kusanagi walked towards Mikoto as he stood next to him. "Where did you go?" Kusanagi asked as he notices Mikoto was holding a handkerchief. "Hm… where did you get that? AH! YOU'RE HEAD WHAT HAPPENED?" Kusanagi yelled as he grabbed a napkin, wiping Mikoto's head.

"It's from a flower." Mikoto said.

"Huh? A flower, you say? You must be imagining things again." Kusanagi laughed as he stood next to Mikoto. Nagisa rushed towards the school as Aiko stood against the wall.

"Aiko!" Nagisa yelled, Aiko turned around seeing Nagisa running towards her.

"Nagisa!" Aiko yelled as Nagisa stood next to Aiko, breathing deeply.

"Why didn't you wait for me this morning? I waited for you but you never came out. I didn't notice until your mother told me." Aiko said.

"Well I wanted to wait, but I decide to catch an earlier train. Come on let's go. We're going to be late for class." Nagisa walked a head of Aiko.

"Hey hold on, the bell doesn't ring for another hour." Aiko walked in front of Nagisa, noticing a bruse on her left cheek. "Did your father hit you again?" Aiko asked.

"No… what are you talking about…" Nagisa moved around Aiko as she grabbed a hold of Nagisa's hand, lifting her hair.

"Your father did hit you again Nagisa…" Nagisa turned away. "Stop hiding already! You have to report this… your old enough to report." Aiko said as Nagisa didn't say anything. Aiko sighed pulling Nagisa into the school, they both walked into the bathroom. Aiko pulled out her makeup bag. "I'll hide it with BB cream for now. You know this can't continue any longer." Aiko applied BB cream on Nagisa's face.

"If my father does any serious damage like when I was a kid, I'll report." Nagisa said.

"But Nagisa…!" Aiko yelled.

"It's ok; I'm use to getting bruises from him. If I get injured badly, I'll report him." Nagisa said as she walked out of the bathroom. Aiko looked towards Nagisa's hand as she notice there wasn't a bag.

"Hey where's that bag you keep bringing with you?" Aiko asked as she walked towards Nagisa.

"Oh… I found the person who's it belong too, and returned it." Nagisa smiled.

"Hm…" Aiko said.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't know? But I just saw you smile, or is that me who's seeing things?" Aiko asked.

"It might be you seeing things." Nagisa walked towards the classroom. Aiko watched Nagisa run to class.

"Aiko-chan!" Totsuka called as he walked towards Aiko.

"Uh? Totsuka? Where have you been?" Aiko asked as she turned around looking towards Totsuka.

"I've been hanging out with King; I didn't want to come to school. But King and Kusanagi were going so I might as well come…" Totsuka said.

"King…? You know, you've kept mentioning him a lot lately. I'm starting to wonder who he is. Is this guy even real?" Aiko asked.

"Of course he's real; he's like a leader, and really cool. I really admired him so much." Totsuka said as he walked a head of Aiko.

"Totsuka…" Aiko called, Totsuka turned around as Aiko grabbed a copy of her notes, swings it side to side.

"Ah… you note…" Totsuka walked over towards Aiko as he tried to grab a hold of the notebook, Aiko pulled it away.

"Not so fast Totsuka… you know I'm really worried about you. I don't want you to keep on hanging out with those yakuza guys." Aiko said, hits Totsuka with the note book.

"Ah… I know your worried about me, but it's alright I'll be fine." Totsuka said grabbing a hold of the notebook.

"You know I think I should meet your friends." Aiko said.

"Huh? You want to meet them?" Totsuka said as Aiko walked a head of Totsuka.

"Yea I want to see what's so cool about your stupid King." Aiko said.

"Oh really, wait let me call them…" Totsuka pulled out his phone, calling Mikoto.

"Hello?" Mikoto said.

"AH KING!" Totsuka yelled.

"Oi, what do you want?" Mikoto asked.

"My friend from school wants to meet you and Kusanagi! We should meet today, near the park! What do you say?!" Totsuka asked.

"Eh? Why would I bother to meet someone I don't even know…?" Mikoto said.

"Aw… come on, don't be like that, besides she…" Aiko grabbed the phone from Totsuka. "Ah… Aiko-chan!" Totsuka tried grabbing the phone as Aiko push him away.

"Oi listen here, I don't care if your friends with Totsuka, but I rather not have him keep hanging out with some yakuza's like you. If you think your one of the best people to be hanging out with him; I suggest you come or else." Aiko hung up the phone as she threw it.

"Wa… Aiko-chan!" Totsuka catches the phone. "Don't be like that, King would be mad." Totsuka said.

"Shut up, let's go to class." Aiko yelled as Totsuka smiled, following Aiko.

I hope you guys like this Fanfiction. I've seen the anime and read the manga so many times that I'm falling in love with K. which makes me wanna write a fanfiction about it. This is "Another World of K: Memories of Red", Thank you for reading, I'll be continuing shortly. xD

I added my own OC in this fanfiction, with a mix of AU. I hope I have this all right lol if not let me know.

I do not own the original story, or characters. They belong to GoRA.


	2. Chapter Two: A Group Date

"Wha? You want me to come with you and Totsuka to meet his yakuza friends?" Nagisa asked.

"Yea… he kept mentioning them a lot lately; to be honest I don't think their good friends for Totsuka!" Aiko said.

"But, why should I come? You can go with Totsuka. I really don't want to go." Nagisa asked.

"But I don't want to be the only girl!" Aiko yelled as Nagsia covered her ears.

"Ah… but I don't think I should go besides, I'm a little scared, you even said it yourself. Their yakuzas, which makes me to decide not to go." Nagisa takes a bite out of her tamagoyaki.

"Oh that looks delicious!" Totsuka said out of nowhere.

"Ugh!" Nagisa choke on the tamagoyaki.

"Ah! Nagisa!" Aiko patted Nagisa's back. "Totsuka don't do that! You almost made her choke to death!" Aiko yelled.

"Wa… sorry, sorry…" Totsuka bowed, Nagisa looked towards Totsuka.

"You seem so jumpy today; Totsuka are you in a good mood?" Nagisa asked.

"Either that or he's just a little puppy who wants to eat." Aiko said.

"Ha, Ha." Nagisa giggles at Totsuka.

"Awww, come on Aiko-chan I'm hungry… I didn't bring any food today…" Totsuka whining behind Aiko and Nagisa, begging for food.

"Hee, hee, alright, I'll give you haft of my lunch." Nagisa pulled out another lunch box under hers, handing it to Totsuka.

"Whoa!" Totsuka yelled.

"You better thank her; she went through a lot of trouble making it." Aiko punch Totsuka on the head as he fell to the ground.

"Ah… Thank you Nagisa-chan..." Totsuka said.

"Sure thing, its best if you eat you knows. You need all the energy you can get." Nagisa said, as Totsuka smiled.

"Um… Nagisa-chan…" Totsuka called. "Can you come with Aiko-chan and me… you see I don't really want Aiko-chan to be lonely when she meets my friends. They're both boys too. I don't want to make her lonely." Totsuka said making a puppy face, Nagisa eyes opened wide as she smiled.

"Oh gees, who can reject that face; you're so mean Totsuka." Nagisa said, moving her hair behind her ear."Alright I'll go with you and Aiko." Nagisa closed her left eye as she was looking towards Totsuka.

"Ah… thank you!" Totsuka jumped like crazy.

"But I need to stop by my house though I need to change." Nagisa said.

"Yea same here, I don't want to go around wearing my school uniform too." Aiko said.

"Alright, then why don't you two meet us by the park, near the fountain?" Totsuka said.

"Sure… we'll see you guys there." Aiko said as Nagisa smiled.

**After School**

"Aiko I'll meet you outside alright…" Nagisa said as she walked near her house.

"Alright I'll be waiting." Aiko said as she walked to her house. Nagisa walked in, seeing her father on the couch, sleeping. Suddenly she bumped into her mother.

"Ah… oh mom…" Nagisa said.

"Welcome home… why don't you get changing, I'll get the food ready." Nagisa's mother said.

"Um… mom I'm not going to eat, I'm going to hand out with my friends today." Nagisa said as she walked up the stairs.

"Huh? What do you mean; I thought it would be nice to for us to talk today?" Nagisa's mother said, following her.

"Well I think we should talk when I get back." Nagisa walked out of her room, heading down stairs. "Don't worry Aiko is coming too, I'll be fine." Nagisa walked over towards the door putting on her shoes. Nagisa's mother walks behind her. "I'll be back soon." Nagisa said.

"Alright then… don't be out so long ok." Nagisa's mother said.

"Ok, see ya later." Nagisa walked out the door as Aiko stood right in front of the gate. "Aiko let's go." Aiko followed Nagisa as they head down to the bus station.

"So what do you think they would look like?" Aiko asked.

"Huh? Look like? Hm…" Nagisa closed her eyes. "Oh… maybe really tall guys… one bold and one with a spiky hair just like in those yakuza movies!" Nagisa said

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you" Aiko said.

"But why? Isn't that yakuza's look like?" Nagisa asked.

"No I don't really think that's it… I mean do you really thing that Totsuka would really hang out with those kinds of guys?" Aiko asked.

"Hm… YES!" Nagisa gave a straight forward answer.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO GIVE ME A STRIGHT FORWARD ANSWER!" Aiko yelled.

"Wa… don't yell at me!" Nagisa said.

"Ugh… sometimes you can become a pain Nagisa." Aiko turned towards the window noticing their stop was coming up. "Hey our stop is about to come up." Aiko clicked on the botton to stop the bus. Aiko and Nagisa walked out of the bus heading towards the park.

"Look its Totsuka." Nagisa pointed out. Totsuka turned around seeing Aiko and Nagisa.

"Ah… Nagisa… Aiko-chan!" Totsuka yelled, as Aiko and Nagisa waved towards Totsuka, noticing Mikoto and Kusanagi standing next to Totsuka. Mikoto looked towards Nagisa as she stopped seeing Mikoto. Suddenly she'd freeze seeing Mikoto making eye contact with Nagisa, she turned away bashfully, blushing, hiding right behind Aiko.

"Huh? Nagisa what's wrong?" Aiko asked.

"Uh… nothing…" Nagisa turned back and forth looking at Mikoto.

"_This is the first time I've seen Nagisa being shy? I wonder why?"_ Aiko said.

"Aiko, Nagisa-chan, this is King and Kusanagi, they are my friends from high school." Totsuka said.

"Ah… nice to finally meet you… Totsuka never mention he has two lady friends." Kusanagi said.

"Is that so…" Aiko glared towards Totsuka as he smiles. "How long have you guys been hanging out with Totsuka?" Aiko asked.

"Not that long, well I guess he's the only one who's been following us. But he tends to get himself into trouble because of us. We even told him if he hangs out with us he would end up hurt." Kusanagi said.

"Just like, when he was in the hospital." Aiko said, remembering visiting Totsuka.

"I remember that, we came to the hospital as soon as we found out." Nagisa said.

"Hee, yea that was my mistake, right there." Totsuka scratched his head.

"You should be more careful next time, were not always going to be there to help you." Nagisa lectured Totsuka.

"Yea so watch out." Aiko pulled Totsuka's cheek.

"Wa… Aiko-chan…" Totsuka said in pain. "Ah… sorry…" Totsuka said in tears. Suddenly everyone heard a growl, turning towards Mikoto. Mikoto patted his stomach.

"Ah, Mikoto. I told you to eat lunch before, now you're hungry." Kusanagi said as Nagisa giggled.

"If you guys like, there's a good café just down the road. I can take you guys there, and it'll be my treat." Nagisa said.

"Nagisa you shouldn't offer food to strangers." Aiko said.

"Why not, it's not like we're in any danger. Besides you heard his stomach, he's hungry. It's not going to hurt us." Nagisa said.

"Hugh… Alright…" Aiko said as they both walked a head of them, Kusanagi looked towards Mikoto as he was staring at Nagisa. Totsuka followed Nagisa and Aiko, Mikoto followed as well as Kusanagi.

"Mikoto is there something wrong?" Kusanagi asked.

"Hm…" Mikoto said.

"It's just that you're staring at that girl really hard, why's that?" Kusanagi asked.

"Hm… you might not remember but I kissed her three weeks ago…" Mikoto said.

"Huh?" Kusanagi started thinking, seeing his head was fussy. "But I don't remember meeting her… wait you're talking about the tall one right?" Kusanagi asked.

"No… the short one." Mikoto pointed. Kusanagi looked at Nagisa, trying to remember her.

"Oh now I remember… she's the pink strip bra girl." Kusanagi said.

"I thought you said you didn't look?" Mikoto asked.

"Ugh… well then how come you remember too?" Kusanagi asked with a smirk. Mikoto walked a head of Kusanagi. "Hey wait up Mikoto." Kusanagi called.

"Wow!" Totsuka walked into the café seeing everything simple and cute.

"Welcome… oh Nagi, Aiko. Welcome back." Kaito said, as he notices Mikoto, Kusanagi and Totsuka.

"Hi Kaito." Nagisa said.

"Yo!" Aiko waved.

"I see you girls have company today." Kaito twitched.

"Yea, I guess you can say that." Aiko said.

"Just sit anywhere, I'll be with you guys in a minute." Kaito said as he moved towards a customer.

"I see you two been here before then." Kusanagi asked, Nagisa walked over towards the corner of the café.

"Were regulars here, but Nagisa comes here more often than me." Aiko said, Nagisa slide in the seat as Aiko slide next to her. Totsuka sat next to Aiko as Mikoto and Kusanagi grabbed a nearby chair.

"Ah… then this must be the café shop Nagisa-chan been trying to get me to go!" Totsuka asked.

"I've been trying for a while now, maybe if you listen to me you would have great tea here they made here, including sweets too." Nagisa smiled, as Mikoto notice once more, the cold smile.

"So then… Aiko how long have you known Totsuka?" Kusanagi asked.

"Since we started middle school, he's such a pain in the ass. But at times he's weird." Aiko said.

"Ah… Aiko that's so mean." Totsuka said.

"Wha? So you want me to lie and make you sound cool." Aiko pulled on Totsuka's ear.

"Ah… ok no…" Totsuka said.

"Gees, you're a pain sometimes." Aiko said.

"What about you Nagisa?" Kusanagi asked.

"Huh?" Nagisa said surprisingly

"How long you've met Totsuka?" Kusanagi asked.

"The next day after he came to school, I met him during homeroom. We were in the same class together." Nagisa said.

"Wow, Totsuka made friends so fast… if you don't mind; can I have your number?" Kusanagi asked.

"Um... ah… Sure…" Nagisa pulled out her phone as she puts it against Kusanagi's phone.

"Alright, send." Kusanagi said, Aiko's phone ringed.

"Oh…" Aiko lift up her phone as she saw home calling. "I'll be right back…" Totsuka moved over for Aiko. "Nagisa just give me my usual stuff." Aiko said, Nagisa nodded, as she gotten Kusanagi's number.

"I need to use the restroom, Totsuka why don't you come with me?" Kusanagi walked towards the bathroom as Totsuka followed him. Mikoto stare towards the window as Nagisa looked down, peeking towards Mikoto, little by little.

"_Hey Kusanagi? Why are we hiding?"_ Totsuka asked.

"_Because I want to see if Mikoto would talk to her, we've bump into her a couple weeks ago before we came to pick you up."_ Kusanagi said.

"_What? You guys did? What happen?"_ Totsuka asked.

"_Mikoto and I met Nagisa a while back ago and Mikoto accidently bump into Nagisa. I'm not sure how it happens, but he kissed her when he fell."_ Kusanagi said.

"_Wha! He took Nagisa's first kiss!"_ Totsuka yelled.

"_What?! Really her first kiss, Wow Mikoto is really lucky…"_ Kusanagi said.

"_Wa… don't even think about say that, no wonder Nagisa-chan act so weird, the next day?"_ Totsuka said.

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_ Kusanagi asked.

"_She was spacing out a lot, but I could be wrong."_ Totsuka said, Nagisa didn't do anything, but kept peeking towards Mikoto.

"So… um… is our head alright? I mean I hope you took care of it." Nagisa said.

"It's fine, just a couple bandages." Mikoto said, hold onto his head. Kaito walked over towards Nagisa and Mikoto.

"Hey Nagi and someone I haven't met." Kaito said, holding up a notebook.

"Kaito this is Mikoto Suoh. He's in high school." Nagisa said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you… Mikoto…" Kaito said, lifting his hand up, wanting to shake Mikoto's hand as Mikoto didn't even turn to him. "Well seems like your friend refuses to even turn to me." Kaito said.

"Instead of me introducing myself, you should be asking us for our order." Mikoto said, Kaito twitched looking at Mikoto.

"Well then what would you two want?" Kaito said, twitching with anger.

"Aiko and I will have our usual, Mikoto what about you?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't really care much… Nagisa, why don't you choose for me and the others?" Mikoto said, handing Nagisa the menu.

"Ok hm…" Nagisa looked and turn pages through the menu. "How about stake, I heard the cook makes really good ones." Nagisa said.

"Yea that sounds good." Mikoto said. Kaito rolled his eyes; Mikoto looked at him with a glance.

"Alright, you hear that Kaito. We'll have three steaks for the guys." Nagisa said.

"OK, I'll be with you guys in a bit." Kaito walked away as Mikoto watched Kaito leave.

"Mikoto…" Mikoto turned around looking towards Nagisa. "Um… are you getting cold?" Nagisa said as Mikoto shook his head. "Well I'm getting alittle cold, they must have put on the air condition?" Nagisa said. Mikoto looked towards Nagisa's cheek, seeing she hid the bruises, Mikoto rubbed off the makeup. Nagisa covered her cheek as she was holding Mikoto's hand.

"_What's happening?"_ Totsuka asked.

"_I'm not really sure?"_ Kusanagi asked.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?" Aiko asked as she stood right next to them.

"Ah… Aiko-san, well what a surprised…?" Kusanagi said.

"Ugh… were just about to head back." Totsuka said.

"Well you two better." Aiko, Kusanagi, and Totsuka walked over towards Mikoto and Nagisa. Nagisa covered her face as Aiko notice. "Nagisa did your make up smeared?" Aiko asked.

"Uh… yea, I didn't bring my make up… could I borrow yours." Nagisa asked. Aiko pulled out her bb cream out if her makeup bag, handing it to Nagisa. "Thanks I'll be right back." Nagisa walked towards the girl's room.

"So then did you guys order food" Aiko asked.

"Nagisa order for everyone, I didn't really care on what we eat." Mikoto said.

"Hm… oh so you do talk?" Aiko said.

"Mikoto can talk; it's just that he's mostly quiet and doesn't talk." Kusanagi said, Kaito walked over towards them, handing them their food on the table.

"Alright, Aiko-san is there anything else you guys want?" Kaito asked.

"No were good, we'll pay you later." Aiko took a bite out of her food.

"Where's Nagi?" Kaito asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Mikoto said.

"Well… I'm her friend…" Kaito eye twitched, Mikoto cut his steak, taking bites out of it. Aiko looked towards Mikoto as well as Kusanagi. Aiko smirked.

"She's in the girl's room, putting on makeup." Aiko said.

"Huh? Makeup? That isn't like Nagi, she never puts makeup on." Kaito turned towards the girl's room.

"Ah… maybe Nagisa-chan changed her mind about those kinds of stuff. It's not like she's a little girl anymore." Totsuka said.

"Hm... I guess." Kaito walked away.

"Gees, what's with him?" Mikoto said.

"Hm…" Aiko, Kusanagi, and Totsuka said.

"Guys like him are irritating." Mikoto said, Aiko eyes open with shock as she smiled.

"I guess so… but that's Kaito for Nagisa. He has a huge crush on her." Aiko said.

"OH… really Aiko-chan!" Totsuka asked.

"Yea, since we started middle school. He hasn't really confessed he's feelings to Nagisa because she's pretty dense about love. She'll never notice his feelings." Aiko said.

"Is that so, I feel sorry for that guy… don't you Mikoto?" Kusanagi asked, Mikoto glared towards Kusanagi, with an unhappy face.

"No…" Mikoto said.

"Oh that's harsh…" Kusanagi said.

Tee Hee

Chapter two!

I already had this one written down lol. I really didn't want to publish this on fanfiction. But I decide to give it a try, I hope you all like it so far…. xD


	3. Chapter Three: Three Boys and a Girl

"There all done… now it won't be noticeable for anyone to see." Nagisa said, suddenly her phone ringed, seeing it was a text from home. Nagisa opened her text message. _"Your father is looking for you, come home now…"_ Mother sends. Nagisa turned away seeing it was getting late. "Gees, seems like he's going to get mad again." Nagisa closed her phone and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards Aiko and the others. "Sorry I took so long." Nagisa said looking towards Aiko.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Kusanagi said waving towards Nagisa. "Did I miss anything?" Nagisa asked. "Nothing, did you fix your makeup?" Aiko asked. "Yea I did… um…" Nagisa froze for a moment; Aiko looked towards Nagisa seeing becoming nervous. "Nagisa is there something wrong?" Aiko walked towards Nagisa. Totsuka, Mikoto, and Kusanagi looked towards them. Nagisa flipped her phone towards Aiko. Aiko looked towards Nagisa's phone as she saw the text message her mother send her. "Alright, just go. I'll take care of things here." Aiko said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here." Nagisa said nervously. "I'm fine, just go. Call me if anything happens." Nagisa nodded as she walked out of the café. Aiko walked back into her seat. "Aiko-chan, what happen?" Totsuka asked. "Something urgent came up for Nagisa. Don't worry about it." Aiko waved towards Kaito, seeing she catches his attention.

"How urgent is it?" Kusanagi asked. "I said don't worry about it. It's none of our business." Aiko said, Kaito walked over towards Aiko. "What's wrong Aiko?" Kaito asked seeing Nagisa wasn't around. "Can you pack Nagisa's Taiyaki, she left early?" Aiko asked handing Nagisa's plate to Kaito. "Huh? Where did she go?" Kaito asked. "Don't know, she didn't say. She just left. I'll bring the Taiyaki back to her later." Aiko handed Kaito the plate.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Kaito walked away, Mikoto stare towards Aiko, as he becomes suspicious. "What?" Aiko asked, Mikoto shoke he's head as he turned away from Aiko. "Is Nagisa-chan going to come back?" Totsuka asked. "Well I'm not sure; she'll text us to let us know." Aiko said.

"Mom… Dad I'm home…" Nagisa walked through the kitchen as she didn't see anyone; as Nagisa walked into the living room, someone suddenly appears in front of her, and the lights go out.

"Aiko-chan we should go to the arcade!" Totsuka yelled. "Huh? The arcade… why would you want to go there for? There's pretty much nothing to do there." Aiko asked looking towards Totsuka as he was walking on the edge of the sidewalk. "Aw come on it wouldn't hurt to go; besides it'll be fun!" Totsuka said jumping towards Aiko. "Alright then which one do you want to go?" Aiko asked. "Uh… I don't know? King what do you think?" Totsuka asked turned around looking towards Mikoto. "Hm… where ever you want to go I don't care…" Mikoto said looking towards the road.

"Ah… you're no fun… Kusanagi what about you?" Totsuka looked towards Kusanagi. "Hm… I guess we can go to the mall, it's a pretty big arcade though." Kusanagi said pointing out. "Alright then that's where were going!" Totsuka yelled rushing towards the train. _"Hey are you alright? Did anything happen?"_ Aiko texted. "Huh? No text back, that's strange?" Aiko said after checking five minutes. "Aiko is something wrong?" Kusanagi asked looking at her, seeing she's worried.

"Oh nothing wrong, just want to check on Nagisa. I hope she's alright." Aiko said squeezing her phone. "You're so worry about her, your already forgetting about Totsuka." Kusanagi pointed towards Totsuka as he was walking off on his own. "AH! TOTSUKA WATCH OUT!" Aiko rushed towards Totsuka as he turned around seeing Aiko. "Huh?" Aiko pulled Totsuka away as the old women threw water out on the street.

"You idiot you should be more careful!" Aiko yelled as she hit Totsuka's head. "Ouch! Ok, ok I'll make sure next time." Totsuka covered his head. "Gees when ever that happens usually it's us saving Totsuka." Kusanagi said laughing. "Well I deal with something like this every day at school. Even at times Nagisa is the same as this bothersome." Aiko punched Totsuka's head as they walked to the train as they were waiting.

"Ah! Aiko-chan that hurts…" Totsuka tried to get away from Aiko, as the train pass by them, opening the doors. They walked in the train, standing on the other side of the train. "Maybe we should bring her along with us where ever we go from now on. She can watch you for us." Kusangi said laughing. "You guys can't even take care of him; I don't even understand how you can hang with them." Aiko said upsettingly. "You know the more you say that the more you can't even answer your own question." Kusanagi said pointing out.

"I get that all the time, with him and Nagisa." Aiko said pointing at Totsuka. "So Aiko tell us about you? We hardly know anything about you besides your name. We all might as well get to know each other." Kusanagi asked. "Hm… well I'm in middle school with Totsuka and Nagisa, but I'm childhood friends with Nagisa. Of course you guys know we met Totsuka the first day of middle school. " Aiko said.'=

"Nice, do you have a future plan?" Kusanagi asked. "I plan on becoming a fashion designer. Making clothing is my main goals." Aiko said. "Is that so, that's some plan you have." Kusanagi said. "Yea, you should see most of the clothes Aiko made, they are awesome. You'll feel so out of fashion." Totsuka said. "Now I'm really scared." Kusanagi said.

"Of course I'm a pro about fashion, I don't judge on what people wear, but I do judge on what I make. But I can't stand Nagisa's taste of fashion." Aiko said. "Huh? Why?" Kusanagi asked. "BECAUSE SHE HAS NO SENSE OF FASHION!" Aiko yelled as Totsuka mimics her. "Ah, isn't that hard to tell? Because when I saw her she seems like she has her own sense of taste." Kusanagi said.

"Don't be fooled by her. She can be a bit out of fashion then she looks. For example, if you give her a theme to wear, she'll eventually wear it. Even without hesitation." Aiko pointed. "So does that mean, if I tell her to dress as a clown she'll do it." Kusanagi asked. "Yep that's Nagisa-chan. She's pretty cute in anything she wears." Totsuka smiled.

"Hm… that's something." Kusanagi wondered. "King, what do you think?" Totsuka asked. "Hm… about what?" Mikoto lost in his own world. "Don't you think Nagisa-chan is cute too!" Totsuka smiled. "She's average…" Mikoto said with no though. "Huh? Really you don't think she's even cute?" Mikoto shake his head. " You might not be able to think she's cute. However most boys fall for her innocence face." Aiko pointed out.

"Huh? Innocence face?" Mikoto wondered. "Yea, yea Nagisa-chan is so innocent that she can't even pay attention to anything around her." Totsuka said. "Even understand when other people use her for her kindness." Aiko said disturbingly. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kusanagi asked. "For example, other students put their class chores on Nagisa, and she's too sweet to even reject offers for other people. And when putting away text books, or even taken class papers to the teacher; ugh just thinking about makes me want to kill her sometimes." Aiko said angrily.

"Wow that seems really surprising. So does that mean Nagisa is pretty famous around the school?" Kusanagi imagined. "No not really, but Nagisa-chan is popular with the guys. Every guy falls in love with her first sight." Totsuka said. "Oh… that's gotta be something big for her. That would mean she could get a boyfriend easily right?" Kusanagi asked. "That maybe true, but she's too dense, she doesn't even realizes it or think about it." Aiko said.

"HUH? She doesn't realize it!" Kusanagi said shockingly. "When guys confess to Nagisa-chan, she's like "Ok I'll go out with you, but were already out side? Maybe you like to go to the lunch room instead." Totsuka mimic Nagisa's voice. "Was it necessary to mimic her voice?" Kusanagi said frighten. "I'm not really sure…" Totsuka said. "Hey we're here." Mikoto pointed out as they walked out of the train, heading towards the mall. "Yea! ARCADE, ARCADE, ARCADE!" Totsuka jumped up and down, as they were walking down the stairs.

"Totsuka you better watch out on where you jump! You'll fall!" Aiko yelled. "Alright…" Totsuka stood on the stairs waiting. "Aiko-chan do you think we should call Nagisa… I think she's all lonely with out us." Totsuka said worriedly. "Don't worry about her besides, she's alright. It's just family problems. Ugh!" Aiko said shocking she spilled out. "Family problems?" Kusanagi wondered. "Yea nothing big. Don't worry about it." Aiko said as Kusanagi saw her hands trembling. _"Nagisa I hope you're alright?" _Aiko said.

* * *

Well that's chapter three, I hope you like it xD

i hope you like it so far, i asked my sister to help me work on editing it, and i guess so far it's good. it's kinda short, but it's better then nothing.  
i'll be working on chapter four real soon, plz review


	4. Chapter Four: The Missing Girl

"_Ugh… Nagisa what's wrong? Why aren't you answering my text?" _Aiko said looking to her phone back and forth. "Aiko-chan!" Totsuka yelled towards Aiko. "What is it?" Aiko asked walking towards Totsuka and Kusanagi. "Kusanagi isn't being fair on me! He's cheating." Totsuka pointed towards Kusanagi. "Hey I'm not cheating! That's how you play the game!" Kusanagi yelled towards Totsuka. "Gees what game are you guys playing?" Aiko asked walking right next to Totsuka. "It's a Street Fighter game. Totsuka isn't good at it." Kusanagi said.

"Well I bet I can bet you." Aiko said looking towards Kusanagi with a smirk. "Oh is that a challenge?" Kusanagi asked taking on the challenge. "Yea I'm pretty sure." Aiko nodded her head. "Go right a head my lady, you may pick your character first." Kusanagi said bowing for Aiko. "Hm… well I'll choose Chun-Li." Aiko said, selecting Chun-Li. "Alright then I'll pick Ryu, I'll win for sure!" Kusanagi yelled. Totsuka looked towards the snack area seeing Mikoto sitting by himself, drinking strawberry milk.

"King!" Totsuka walked over towards Mikoto, he looked towards Totsuka. "What is it?" Mikoto asked. "What are you doing over here? Don't you want to play games with us?" Totsuka asked putting his hands behind him. "Na… I'm not really interested in arcade games." Mikoto said, slurping the strawberry milk. "Oh well were here any way. Might as well play something?" Totsuka said looking around towards the arcade. "Oh, oh why don't we get something for Nagisa-chan!" Totsuka pulling Mikoto's arm.

"Hey!" Mikoto said as they walked towards a claw crane machine. "Which one do you think we should give Nagisa-chan?" Mikoto looked around towards each of the plushies seeing a purple leopard. Mikoto pointed towards the purple leopard. "Huh? A purple leopard?" Mikoto nodded his head. "Alright then. I'll go first." Totsuka put in a hundred yen in. The claw grabbed a hold of the leopard and fell off. "Aw man, it fell off!" Totsuka said, Mikoto put in a hundred yen in the claw crane machine. The claw moved towards the plushie, the claw grabbed ahold of it, and dropped it out of the machine. "Ah! WOW KING YOU GOT IT!" Totsuka yelled, jumping up and down, cheering Mikoto. Aiko and Kusanagi turned around looking towards Mikoto and Totsuka. While Kusanagi was distracted Aiko pulled a special move and won.

"Ha! I beat you!" Aiko yelled as Kusanagi turned around looking back. "HUH! Ah man, looks like I lost." Kusanagi smiled scratching his head. "I told you I beat you." Aiko said pulling out her tongue at Kusanagi. "Hee…" Totsuka and Mikoto walked over towards Aiko and Kusanagi. "Aiko-chan, Kusanagi! Look, look what King got for Nagisa-chan!" Totsuka hold the leopard towards Aiko and Kusanagi "Wow it's cute!" Kusanagi said. "Hm… how did you two know Naigsa like leopards?" Aiko asked. "Um… actually King was the one who chose it. Nagisa-chan never told me she likes leopards." Totsuka said looking towards Mikoto as he was looking the other way.

* * *

"Well that was some day…" Aiko said as she rubbed her shoulders. "Aiko-chan is your shoulder hurting?" Totsuka asked seeing Aiko in pain. "Oh it's nothing; it's more like I'm just worry that's all." Aiko said. "Huh? Worried about what?" Totsuka question. "I told you it's nothing, if I were you I suggest you get home alright. Don't cause any trouble." Aiko said as she and Totsuka walked into the neighborhood. "Hey you don't worry about me too; I'll be fine, besides I have King and Kusanagi." Totsuka said pointing right behind him. "Yea sure, but still be careful. If Nagisa was here she would say the same thing." Aiko said as Totsuka nodded. "Alright see you later." Aiko waved towards Totsuka, Mikoto and Kusanagi as they waved back.

"Well wasn't she just something?" Kusanagi asked. "Hm… why?" Mikoto looked at Kusanagi. "Ah, nothing doesn't bother…" Kusanagi waved his hand back and forth. "Are you going home?" Kusanagi asked changing the subject. "No I'm going to drop by somewhere before I head home." Mikoto said. "Hmm, where you going?" Kusanagi asked. "King! Kusanagi!" Totsuka ran towards Mikoto and Kusanagi. "Totsuka shouldn't you be getting home?" Kusanagi said. "Oh I was wondering if you guys were going home." Totsuka asked as he scratched his head. "Mikoto said he was going somewhere, but he hasn't told me." Kusanagi said. "I'm just going somewhere, just take Totsuka home. He's going to be a bother if he's alone by himself." Mikoto walked a head of them as Totsuka walked next to Kusanagi. "Is king alright?" Totsuka asked.

"I'm not sure? But something has caught his attention." Kusanagi watched Mikoto as he walked towards the convenience store, standing in front of the magazine. Looking into the food magazine, when Mikoto flip through a couple a pages suddenly he saw a girl running away from a man. Mikoto put the magazine away as he walked out the door. "NAGISA GET BACK HERE!" The man yelled as Mikoto was shocked hearing Nagisa's name. "THAT DAMN BRAT, JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HER WHEN SHE'S HOME!" The man walked away, heading back to where he came. Mikoto looked around seeing if it was Nagisa. Mikoto walked over towards the spring fountain seeing Nagisa crying. He walked over towards her taping her shoulder as she turned around seeing Mikoto.

"Huh! Mikoto! Wha… what are you doing here?" Nagisa was surprised seeing Mikoto. He looked towards her seeing her face in burses and her cheek swelling. "What happen to you?" Mikoto said surprisingly. "Ah… don't look at me!" Nagisa turned away from Mikoto covering her face, Mikoto stared towards her seeing her tears falling from her face. He walked back over towards the convenience store, buying a first aid kit. Mikoto walked back to Nagisa, pulling her arm. "Ah… what are you doing?" Nagisa looked towards Mikoto as he glared towards her. "Come on let's go." Mikoto pulled Nagisa as she stood up. "No leave me alone!" Nagisa tried to fight Mikoto as he was fighting her. When they weren't paying attention, Nagisa pushed Mikoto towards the spring fountain as he pulled her, they both fell in.

Mikoto and Nagisa eyes made contact, her eyes blank as she moved away from him, blushing bashfully. "Why can't you understand, I don't…. I don't need your help…" Nagisa started crying her eyes out. Mikoto stood up, pulling out his hand as she looked towards him. "Listen I know you don't want help, but you're going to need to trust me." Nagisa grabbed a hold of Mikoto's hand. He pulled her up, taking her to his apartment. When they walked into the apartment, Nagisa looked around seeing his apartment was clean and spotless. There wasn't much in his apartment.

"No… um… can I use your phone, I didn't bring mine with... Achoo!" Nagisa yelled. Mikoto stared towards Nagisa seeing she was going to be sick. "You can use the shower; you'll catch a cold if you're still wet." Mikoto handed Nagisa a towel as she catches it. "Oh um… ok…" Nagisa said nervously. "The bathroom is down the hall to your left." Nagisa blushed with a nodded as she walked towards the bathroom. _"Oh this is embarrassing, I didn't really think I would see him…. out of everyone I bump into. It just had to be Suoh, Mikoto. I can't believe it."_ Nagisa looked herself into the mirror looking into the mirror, seeing her burses. Mikoto knocked on the door as Nagisa turned towards the door. "Yes?" Nagisa yelled. "I left some clothes on the door knob, just wear that and put your clothes in the basket and pulled it out the door so I can wash it." Mikoto said, putting a pair of clothes on the door knob. "Alright!" Nagisa said.

Nagisa put her wet clothes into the basket as she covered herself with the towel, pushing out the basket and grabbing the clothes as she closed the door. Mikoto grabbed the basket walking towards the laundry room, putting his clothes and Nagisa's clothes into the washer. Mikoto grabbed a hold of phone calling Kusanagi. "Well if it isn't Mikoto, it's rare for you to call me. What's up?" Kusanagi asked. "Do you have Nagisa's friend number?" Mikoto asked. "Huh? You mean Aiko? Yea I have her number, why? What's up?" Kusanagi wondered. "I found Nagisa by the spring fountain today." Mikoto explained. "What? Really? Wow that's something?" Kusanagi said. "It's not that, I can't really explain it but I think her father is abusing her." Mikoto said. "Abusing her? Are you sure?" Kusanagi asked. "Just give me her friend's number so I can call her." Mikoto said scratching his head. "Oh no you don't, I'm not going to miss out on this one, I'll call her. I'll even come over too. I mean I don't only want two girls and one guys over there." Kusanagi laughed.

"Whatever just hurry up." Mikoto hung up the phone, walking into the bedroom, looking into the closet, grabbing the nearest clothes to put on. Nagisa walked out of the showered, putting on the clothes Mikoto gave her. _"Gees these clothes are pretty big… I guess I'll just wear the shirt since the pants is too big."_ Nagisa walked out of the bathroom heading towards the living room seeing Mikoto wasn't here. "Um... Suoh-san…" Nagisa looked around for Mikoto. He walked backed to the living room seeing Nagisa looking towards his kitchen. "Hey did the clothes fit?" Mikoto asked, looking towards Nagisa. "Um… your pants were too big. But I'll just wear the shirt." Nagisa said bashfully. "It's alright, I knew it wouldn't fit you anyway, that's why I made sure I got you a large shirt." Mikoto grabbed the kit walking over towards the couch.

"Oi" Mikoto called as Nagisa turned around. "Come and sit here." Mikoto patted the couch as Nagisa walked over towards Mikoto, sitting next to him. Mikoto opened the first aid kit, putting bandages on Nagisa's face. "Hold still I'm going to put on ointment." Mikoto apply the ointment on to Nagisa's swelling cheek. "Ouch!" Nagisa yelled, shutting her eyes. "Sorry…" Mikoto blow on Nagisa's swollen cheek, as she looked at Mikoto, gazing towards him. "There all done." Mikoto put all of the bandages and ointment away into the kit. Nagisa snapped out of her gaze as she turned away from Mikoto. "I called Kusanagi to call Aiko for you. They should be here in alittle bit." Mikoto said.

"Wait you called her!" Nagisa said shockingly. "Well I though since she's your childhood friend, she would be someone who would want to know what happen to you." Mikoto said. "Well yea, but I didn't want Aiko to worry." Nagisa said turning away. "Sorry…" Mikoto walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Mikoto asked. "Um… no I'm fine." Nagisa pulled in her legs in. _"Gees this is the first time I'm feeling this way. My heart is beating so fast, I can't even explain it."_ Mikoto walked towards Nagisa handing her a drink. "Oh thanks." Nagisa took a sip of the drink. Mikoto turned on the tv, watching the food channel. Nagisa looked towards Mikoto surprisingly. She giggled, seeing Mikoto watching the food channel. "What?" Mikoto questioned.

"It's just that you're watching the food channel, it's not something I imagine you watching." Nagisa said covering her giggled. "Well not like I have anything to watch besides, I don't really care about watching anything. Whatever is on TV I'll just watch. Not like I can't." Mikoto said leaning his head against his hand. "Wow seems like he doesn't really care about anything. I wonder what's he's thinking." Nagisa stared towards Mikoto as he was staring towards the Tv. Nagisa turned away looking towards the Tv. _"Is it ok for me to even be here, what about his family? Does he live here by himself? I wonder if he even has a family."_ Nagisa eyes started to closes, watching the TV screen changing to different commercials. Mikoto walked over towards Nagisa, putting a blanked over Nagisa.

The door ranged, Mikoto walked over towards the door, letting Kusanagi, Aiko and Totsuka in. "Why did you bring everyone here?" Mikoto said scratching his head. "Forget about us! Where's Nagisa!" Aiko yelled rushing into the apartment. "Aiko don't just rush into Mikoto's house…" Kusanagi scratched his head. "Totsuka I thought you were suppose to go home." Mikoto said. "I was about to until you called Kusanagi and I decided to hang around a little longer." Totsuka smiled. "Gees, more problems…" Mikoto said. "I SAID FORGET ABOUT THAT WHERE'S NAGISA!" Aiko yelled like a lion's roar.

"She's on the couch, sleeping." Mikoto pointed towards the couch, Aiko rushed towards Nagisa seeing she was asleep. "Where are her clothes? These aren't her's…" Aiko said pointing towards Nagisa. "Aiko-chan you'll wake up Nagisa-chan… Ah! What happen to her face?" Totsuka yelled in shock. "Woe I guess you weren't joking around, her face is mess up." Kusanagi said leaning over, seeing Nagisa's face wrapped up in bandages. "Well when her clothes are done I'll take her home." Aiko said brushing Nagisa's hair away from her face. "Aiko…" Aiko looked over towards Mikoto. "Is her father abusing her?" Mikoto asked as Aiko eyes opened wide with shocked and turned away.

"I really can't say much about it. But yea, her father is abusing her." Aiko said as Kusanagi and Totsuka were shocked. "What?" Kusanangi said. "Oh no poor Nagisa-chan…." Totsuka said. "It's been going on since she was five. She hasn't done anything wrong, but when her father is in stress or upset about work. He would put his anger and frustration on her, like she's a punching bag. I can't stand the fact that she's always putting up a strong smile every morning like nothing really happen." Aiko sighed, pulling Nagisa's hair back. "I wish she would do something about it. But all she does is stay strong and stand still with everything that goes around her." Aiko explained.

"Woe, that's pretty big." Kusanagi said. "Poor Nagisa-chan, she's been baring something like this for a long time… wait a minute how come I don't know about this?" Totsuka said upsettingly. "Because Nagisa didn't want anyone to know about it Totsuka, and she didn't want to make you worry." Aiko turned away. "Oh… that makes sense…" Totsuka said, Mikoto walked over towards the laundry room, pulling out Nagisa's clothes. He walked back to the living room handing Aiko her clothes. "Here take it, I'll carry her home." Mikoto grabbed a hold of Nagisa, carrying her. "No we don't want to go to her house, just by the look of her face. Her father must be really upset. We'll go to my house; I live right next door to her." Aiko said as she puts on her shoes. "Are you sure about that?" Mikoto asked. "Yea I'm sure about it, don't worry about it. If you guys don't want to get involve with it. Just act like you don't know anything." Aiko said as she walked out of the apartment, Mikoto, Kusanagi, and Totsuka followed her.

* * *

"Thank you for bring Nagisa back. I'm sorry for the trouble she might have caused you guys." Aiko's mother said as Mikoto laid Nagisa down on the bed. "Oh no problem." Kusanagi said as they bowed down. "If you all don't mind, don't mention this to anyone. Naigsa doesn't want her family to fall apart. So please keep it a secret, if it ever comes to that, we might end up taking her in. Nagisa is so strong will and always puts up a strong face; she's never puts on a happy face. I wish we would be able to see that." Aiko's mother said as Mikoto looked towards Nagisa. "Well don't worry about us. Nagisa's secret is with us." Kusanagi said zipping his mouth. "Well thank you." Aiko's mother bowed.

"Thanks for the help Mikoto…" Aiko said as Mikoto, Kusanagi, and Totsuka walked out of the house, turning back to Aiko. "For what?" Mikoto asked. "For putting bandages on her, she usually doesn't do that, so thanks." Aiko bowed towards Mikoto. He turned around waving back to Aiko. "That means No problem Aiko. We'll see you next time." Kusanagi waved. "See you Aiko-chan!" Totsuka waved back. Aiko waved back towards them as they left. "Well Aiko your friends are very nice, why don't, you let them come again, I think it would be lovely." Aiko's mother said. "Maybe next time mom, come on let's get in the house." Aiko pushed her mother in the house as she followed her.

* * *

Tee Hee, this chapter was longer than I expected lol. I hope you all like it. Plz Review!


	5. Chapter Five: Answers For You

"So you're saying you don't wanna go to school?" Aiko walked into the guest room as Nagisa lay down on the bed, pulling her arm over her head. "Yea that's what I'm saying; I can't go to school looking like this. I don't want the teachers to question me, if you see my mother. Tell her to call the school and I'll be out for the week." Nagisa said rising up from the bed. "Where are you planning on going now?" Aiko asked walking behind Nagisa. "I'll be leaving, but I don't expect to come back until my bruises are gone." Nagisa walked into Aiko's room, pulling out a ladder from her closet, putting it across the window across from Aiko's room.

"Are you planning on just running away again? Nagisa you can't keep this up you won't be able to face your father!" Aiko yelled across the room as Nagisa started packing clothes. "I know I can't keep this up, but this time I'll stay with my grandma for the week. I'll be back." Nagisa crawled over the ladder to Aiko's room, standing completely tall and still. "If anyone ask for me just tell them I'm not feeling well. I'll be back soon." Nagisa walked out of Aiko's room, heading down the stairs. "Shouldn't I come with you, to make sure you get there?" Aiko rushed after Nagisa as she puts on her shoes. "No I'm good, I know where to go. I'll call you when I'm there. Bye!" Nagisa rushed out of the door as Aiko watched Nagisa closing the doors. Aiko's mother walked next to Aiko, holding her shoulder. "Aiko just let her go; she needs to figure things out for herself." Aiko's mother said as she nodded.

Two Weeks Later…

"Gees, she hasn't return yet… I can't believe it." Aiko said, walking down the hill to the bus stop, leaning against the window of the stop, thinking about Nagisa, and what she could be doing right now. Without realizing Kusanagi was sitting on the bench, reading next to Aiko. The bus stops by, Aiko and Kusanagi walked into the bus without noticing each other. Aiko sat down by the nearest seat as Kusanagi stand near the front of the bus, he turned his head around trying to see the window, noticing Aiko was sitting in the near back. Kusanagi smiled, walking towards Aiko, seeing she hasn't notice him. "Nagisa where are you?" Aiko sighed just thinking about Nagisa, as she looked up Kusanagi moved his face towards her.

"Good Morning Aiko!" Kusanagi said waving his hand up. "Ahugh!" Aiko yelled frighten, seeing Kusanagi standing right in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Aiko asked shockingly. "Well this is my bus stop. Not like I never come here, besides I never see you on a bus before." Kusanagi said. "Gees like you ever notice, I only take the bus time to time, when I'm tired of the train." Aiko said, ignoring Kusanagi, turning her head away from him. "Oh the cold shoulder, that's pretty harsh you know." Kusanagi turned away from Aiko, seeing she doesn't want to see him.

"Aiko, where's Nagisa?" Kusanagi asked, Aiko didn't budge to answer him. "Oh well it's just that we haven't seen her since we all last had our group date. Totsuka is pretty upset as well, don't you want to at least tell me." Kusanagi said, moving closer to Aiko. "Gees you can't just leave me alone." Aiko moved from the seat, moving towards the door of the bus. Kusanagi followed Aiko, standing right behind her. As the bus stops, it starts getting crowded, Kusanagi started Squishing Aiko. She was right in his chest as he was just staring around. "I'm sorry Aiko, but it seems like its getting crowded." Kusanagi apologies. "No it's alright, just get away from me." Aiko said coldly. "Aw, you're so cold, why do you have to be like that?" Kusanagi whined.

"It's just how I am. I can't help it." Aiko said, blushing a little bit. Kusanagi giggled seeing Aiko being shy. "What are you giggling at?" Aiko asked annoyingly. "Oh it's just that, I've been thinking about something funny." Kusanagi said turning around away from Aiko. She turned her head away, staring off to space, remembering Nagisa and her giggling about anything that Nagisa would be funny off on. "She ran away from home." Aiko said, quietly whispered. "What? Ran away?" Kusanagi said shockingly. "You heard me?!" Aiko said shockingly. "Of course I can hear you, besides my hearing is really good, not like I'm death here. So why did she ran away?" Kusanagi asked. Aiko turned away from Kusanagi facing towards the door. She notice Kusanagi is trying to grab her hand, moving it away from Kusanagi's hand. He grabbed Aiko's hand tightly. "I understand why you're so bitter. It's because Nagisa ran away. It's ok Aiko, she'll come back. Not like she's going to run away forever." Kusanagi leaned his head against Aiko's head as she holds onto Kusanagi's hand in return. Kusanagi notice his stop was coming by.

"Listen Aiko, no matter what happen, we can't really tell what really happen to her. And just by what happen to her the time we last saw her. She might not return home." Kusanagi said. "Don't say that! I don't want her to stay where ever she is now! She can't!" Aiko yelled as Kusanagi pulled Aiko towards him, leaning against his chest. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll return, we all just have to wait." Kusanagi said, pulling away from Aiko. "So don't cry, see you next time." Kusanagi walked out of the bus heading towards the edge of the bridge, sliding down the hill towards Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" Kusanagi called, Mikoto turned around seeing Kusanagi walking towards him. "Oh, Kusanagi…" Mikoto said, turning looking back towards the river. "Hi Mikoto." Kusanagi stand next to Mikoto. "What are you so cheerful about?" Mikoto asked. "Oh I just happen to bump into Aiko." Kusanagi pointed. "Hm… is that so?" Mikoto said. "Yea and you never know what I just heard from AIko." Kusanagi said surprisingly. "Hm…" Mikoto turned around looking at Kusanagi as Totsuka rushed down from the hill. "King! Kusanagi! Sorry I'm late!" Totsuka yelled breathless. "Were you running from someone?" Kusanagi asked. "No why would I, I just though you and King would be gone before I got here? Did I miss anything?" Totsuka said.

"Oh well I got some news from Aiko about Nagisa." Kusanagi said, scratching his cheek. "What really? What happen to Nagisa-chan!" Totsuka yelled rushed towards Kusanagi's face. "Hey, hey don't get too close Totsuka." Kusanagi moved Totsuka away from him. "What I heard is that Nagisa ran away from home." Kusanagi said. "Wha? Nagisa-chan ran away from home?" Totsuka yelled in shocked. "Yea, that's what Aiko said, but I'm not sure on when she was supposed to return home, however she's really worried about her." Kusanagi said, looking towards Mikoto as he was slurping strawberry milk. "What do you think Mikoto?" Kusanagi asked. Mikoto though about Nagisa, remembering her bruises on her face. He finished the milk, crushing the milk box, walking away from Kusanagi and Totsuka. "Ah… King, where are you going?" Totsuka said, walking right behind him. Mikoto turned around, looking towards Totsuka.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, don't follow me." Mikoto said, walking away from Totsuka and Kusanagi. "But King…" Kusanagi stopped Totsuka before he would follow Mikoto. "Don't worry Totsuka; I'm pretty sure Mikoto has his own reason." Kusanagi said, holding Totsuka shoulder tightly. "Oi, watch over Aiko." Mikoto said before leaving Kusanagi and Totsuka. "Huh? Akio-chan? What about Aiko-chan?" Totsuka asked Kusanagi. "I'm not really sure…" Kusanagi said clueless.

* * *

"Huh? Mikoto ran off?" Aiko yelled. "Yea Aiko-chan, I'm not really sure where he's going. But he didn't say where too." Totsuka said, kicking his feet back and forth. "I'm pretty sure he's not really going anywhere Totsuka. Maybe he's just going off on his own." Aiko said. "But it makes me more worried because Nagisa-chan ran away from home." Aiko eyes opened wide hearing that Kusanagi told Totsuka. "Why didn't you tell me Aiko-chan? Why did she have to run away?" Totsuka yelled, moving right in Aiko's face.

"Don't get too close to me!" Aiko push Totsuka away from her. "Nagisa only left because she didn't want to return home." Aiko said, turning down. "Is it because of her face from last time?" Totsuka asked. "No… it was because of her father. She's too scared to return home, knowing her father would only hurt her." Aiko said upsettingly. "Well we need to find her!" Totsuka yelled. "What?!" Aiko yelled. "Yea let's go look for her, we can't just let her run off all the time." Totsuka yelled. "So then do you know where her grandmother lives?" Aiko asked as Totsuka froze, realizing he would have no idea where the location was.

"Darn Aiko why do you have to ruin it." Totsuka said, crying. "I'm just stating the obvious." Aiko said. "Well don't you know where she lives?" Totsuka asked. "No I don't, and if I did. I would have already gone last week." Aiko said, leaning against the wall. "Then we can go to her house, and ask her father." Totsuka said as Aiko glared at Totsuka. "And you think I want to go near her father?" Aiko said, as Totsuka shivered seeing Aiko's glare. "But I don't want to just sit here and wait for her!" Totsuka yelled into Aiko's ears. "Woe, woe Totsuka, you're going to make her go death, there." Kusanagi walked in front of Totsuka and Aiko.

"Ah, Kusanagi-san, do you know where is King?" Totsuka asked as he rushed towards Kusanagi. "I'm not sure either Totsuka, besides I'm not going to go look for him. It'll be too much work, and I doubt that he would even want me to follow him. I even lost him when we were at the train station." Kusanagi said as he walked over towards the wall, leaning his back towards the wall. "But it's not fair, I really want to find Nagisa-chan so badly, I can't stand to see her suffer!" Totsuka yelled, pulling his fist towards his chest.

"All we can do is waiting, besides it's not like we even know the location." Kusanagi said. "Oh, it makes me so angry! I'm going to get something to drink, do you guys what anything?" Totsuka asked as he looked towards Aiko and Kusanagi. "I'm good, Aiko what about you?" Kusanagi asked. "I'll have anything you get." Aiko said, Totsuka walked towards the convenience store, while Kusanagi and Aiko sat next to each other.

"About this morning, don't mention to anyone ever again!" Aiko said without looking at Kusanagi. "Oh you mean that you cried?" Kusanagi said. Aiko looked at Kusanagi with a death look as gotten a frighten chill. "Oh I can feel your death look." Kusanagi said. "Well it's better for you to just shut up." Aiko said. "Hey Aiko, you wanna go on a date with me?" Kusanagi asked. Aiko turned around looking at Kusanagi with a shocked look.

"HUH!?" Aiko yelled.

* * *

Tee Hee…

And that's chapter five for you fans, I hope you guys like it xD


End file.
